Confesión
by ardalus
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, acuden en una cita doble al cine. Todos tienen sus planes para esta ocasión, pero Sasuke tiene una inesperada confesión que afectara a más de uno.
1. Chapter 1

**CONFESIÓN**

**02-Noviembre-2010**

Es sábado por la noche, hoy no hay misiones así que es un valioso tiempo libre que los jóvenes ninja aprovechan para descansar, divertirse y… ¿tener una cita?

—¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Date prisa!

—Ya voy Sakura.

—Ya deben estarnos esperando, por favor acelera el paso.

Por los techos de Konoha se ven dos jóvenes correr a toda prisa. La primera es una joven pelirosa con un vestido blanco, largo y entallado, el cual lleva arremangado y sujetando hasta la altura de sus muslos, para poder saltar mejor sobre los tejados. El segundo es un joven rubio en su típico traje naranja, quien sigue a la kunoichi muy de cerca, pero con una mirada seria, aunque siempre fija en sus hermosas piernas.

Sin mayor contratiempo, ambos recorren la mitad de la aldea hasta llegar a uno de esos nuevos y enormes centros comerciales que, últimamente, tanta popularidad tienen entre los jóvenes de Konoha. En la entrada del mismo, puede verse a otra pareja de jóvenes esperándolos con impaciencia. Son Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchija; la primera viste de forma conservadora: una falda tableada color azul, una blusa blanca, un saco azul y un pequeño bolso del mismo color; el Uchija en cambio viste unos jeans muy casuales, una camisa verde olivo: de manga larga, totalmente desfajada y semi abotonada, y un peinado rebelde que recuerda a aquellas mañanas cuando uno tiene pereza de peinarse, aunque en este caso se nota que el look le tomo cierto esfuerzo.

—¡Hola Sasuke! ¡Por fin llegamos! ¡Me extrañaste! —La pelirosa corre hacia el moreno, lo abraza y le planta un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Hmph… Hola Sakura. —Él joven le brinda una mirada seria, llena de indiferencia, luego se zafa de los brazos de Sakura y comienza a caminar lejos de la chica, quien le sigue con un aire de decepción y tristeza.

—Este… ¡Hola Naruto-kun! Me alegra que aceptaras venir. Este… ¡Estoy muy contenta! —Hinata se esfuerza por vencer su timidez, es una oportunidad única en su vida y no puede desaprovecharla.

—¡Ah sí! claro Hinata, es un placer. —Con un tono molesto, el joven rubio saluda sin mirarla y continúa su camino siguiendo a Sakura; su mirada fija en ella le permitió observar el último desdén del Uchija y eso lo hizo encolerizar.

Hinata simplemente lo observa alejarse, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, estuvo a punto de echarse a correr y escapar de aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban. Pero con una mirada decidida volteo hacia su amado, limpio sus lágrimas, y camino siguiéndole. —_Debe ser hoy, debo hacerlo para terminar con todo esto de una vez._ —Se dijo a sí misma.

—***—

Hinata y Sakura pasean divertidas, se detienen en todos los aparadores y cuchichean cosas de chicas: "este color me vendría bien, Ino se vería muy gorda en ese, a Tenten le gustaría aquel otro, tú te verías muy mona con aquel…" Bueno, es un hecho que quien no dejaba de hablar era Sakura, Hinata solo reía ante sus ocurrencias y se sonrojaba ante las que la involucraban. Sasuke miraba con extrañeza la escena, por momentos parecía molesto con la situación, pero luego parecía embobado con las chicas, en verdad su actitud era incomprensible. Mientras Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas por el aburrimiento y se obsesionaba con observar su reloj a cada instante. Poco a poco la hora de la función se acercaba, así que se fueron acercando al cine para alcanzar buenos lugares.

Las salas de proyección se encontraban hasta el último piso del edificio, podían usar las escaleras eléctricas o tomar el elevador con muros de cristal. Naruto insistió en esta opción, pues le encantaban los juegos mecánicos, las alturas y ver a la gente pequeñita desde lo alto. Hinata secundo su propuesta sin dudarlo, a Sakura también le pareció una idea divertida y como Sasuke simplemente lanzo una especie de **mugido** al respecto, tal parece que se atraganto en el momento menos indicado, pues todos tomaron la moción como aceptada.

Ya dentro del elevador, Naruto brincaba de un lado al otro divertido con la vista, Hinata sonreía al verlo. Ella se encontraba recargada desde el extremo contrario, cercana a la puerta, para no obstruirle ningún punto de visión a nadie, en especial a Naruto. Junto a Hinata, exactamente en medio de la puerta, se encontraba Sasuke, quien en cuanto entro cruzo los brazos y no dio un paso más; por un instante parecía más serio y apático de lo normal, en un momento dado cerro sus ojos y comenzó a mover uno de sus dedos en señal de impaciencia. Junto a Sasuke se encontraba Sakura, en un principio ella disfruto de la vista al igual que Naruto, pero luego, al sentir alejado a Sasuke se acerco junto a él e intento rodear uno de sus brazos, él simplemente evito el contacto y cruzo sus brazos, cerró los ojos y así permaneció el resto del viaje. Por un momento pareció que Sakura iba a intentar abrazarlo de nuevo, pero sujeto sus manos con fuerza como evitándose a sí misma otro rechazo, con tristeza volteo la mirada y observo hacia el exterior.

A través del claro cristal podía verse todo un mundo de amor y felicidad: parejas abrazadas, riendo juntos, compartiendo helados y tiernos besos. Sin embargo, en el reflejo del mismo cristal solo podía verse la indiferencia de Sasuke, la tristeza de Sakura y algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Hinata pudo notar esa escena, también Naruto, pero ambos callaron y fingieron ignorancia. Aunque Naruto no pudo disimular demasiado, ya que la tristeza de Sakura era su propia tristeza, y esto causaba en él un dolor tan grande que apagaba toda su alegría y efusividad. Los últimos segundos en el elevador fueron de total silencio, miradas bajas y una enorme sensación de incomodidad que solo desapareció cuando por fin la puerta del mismo se abrió a sus espaldas.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir, y sin dudarlo se dirigió rumbo a la fila de entrada, haciendo la misma mueca de impaciencia que minutos antes demostró dominar. Sakura salió tras de él, disimuladamente se limpiaba sus lagrimas del rostro y al pasar junto a Hinata le brindo a esta una sonrisa disimulada. Naruto dudo por un momento, luego corrió tras de Sakura hasta alcanzarla, por un instante quiso abrazarla pero se contuvo, así que simplemente se limito a seguirla de cerca. Hinata, miro la escena con tristeza, siguió a sus amigos a lo lejos, pensativa, dudosa sobre lo que se debía hacer en estos casos; una opresión en el pecho le grito nuevamente que debería correr, que existía un grave peligro en ese lugar... pero se contuvo nuevamente, oprimió su pecho con fuerza con ambas manos, miro decisiva a sus amigos y continuo de frente sin titubear mas.

Las entradas fueron compradas previamente, con semanas de anterioridad, Naruto eligió la película a modo de soborno por parte de Sasuke, para convencerlo de asistir. Por otra parte, fue el mismo Sasuke quien pago las cuatro entradas e insistió en la necesidad de que Hinata y Naruto los acompañaran. Entonces Sakura no comprendió tal petición, sobre todo cuando un año antes fue el mismo Sasuke quién le pedio, como condición de noviazgo, evitar todo contacto de amistad con el joven del traje naranja, como si su solo cercanía a ella le provocara unos incontrolables ataques de celos. Pero tal parecía que el muchacho de cabello azabache había repensado las cosas y quería compensarle a su amigo haciéndola de Cupido entre la parejita, a fin de cuentas medio Konoha sabia del interés que la joven Hyuga tenía hacia Naruto.

En su momento Sakura sonrío ante la posibilidad de un romance entre sus amigos, y a la vez se alegro de la oportunidad que esto representaba para mejorar la situación entre ella y Sasuke. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Desde hacía semanas la relación con Sasuke andaba muy mal, y días después de la idea de la cita doble, su relación se desmorono de forma estrepitosa y a tal grado, que esta era la única noche en semanas que salían juntos a algún lado, su contacto era mínimo, la mayoría en entrenamientos y misiones, y el resto del tiempo simplemente la evitaba. Por ello Sakura se emociono sobre manera al recibir la llamada de Sasuke confirmando su cita para esta noche, ella busco en su armario el mejor vestido posible y salió decidida a reconquistarlo, pero nada iba bien.

La entrada al cine fue rápida, la compra de bocadillos también lo fue, nadie estaba de humor para comer nada. Simplemente hicieron la compra obligada de palomitas y refresco, uno para cada pareja, y se dispusieron a entrar a la sala. El cine estaba medio vació, pero aun así Sasuke insistió en sentarse en filas separadas, eso había acordado con Naruto desde antes, y fue lo que se hizo. Al centro se sentaron Hinata y Naruto, Sakura se disponía a seguir a sus amigos pero Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro hacia el frente del cine. Cuatro filas más adelante prácticamente la arrojo a un asiento vacío, él se sentó a su lado e indiferente miro hacia la pantalla como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo temerosa, a la vez que se sobaba el brazo, un ligero moretón podía comenzar a verse.

La cinta empezó y los siguientes minutos pasaron sin mayores conflictos. Era una película de samuráis, de robots, y de ninjas-robot sin mayor trama, tenía que haberla elegido Naruto, sin embargo era entretenida y todos pasaron un buen rato. Al fondo Naruto reía divertido y a cada momento gritaba emocionado, los gritos del joven ninja emocionaban también a la kunoichi de pelo rosado, quien no podía evitar reír ante cada ocurrencia que su amigo gritaba a los actores, como si estos le oyeran. De reojo miro la parejita un par de veces, Hinata también parecía disfrutarlo, aunque no de una forma tan escandalosa, pero se veía contenta. El único que parecía disgustado era Sasuke, miraba atento pero no reía ni se movía, tampoco quiso probar las palomitas ni el refresco, que con trabajo Sakura evito beberse por completo, a pesar de estar muy sedienta.

Le película termino, Naruto se puso de pie y aplaudió con entusiasmo, lanzo un par de chiflidos y hasta algunos besos y piropos a las hermosas heroínas, de sagas anteriores, que aparecieron sorpresivamente al final de la cinta para ayudar al protagonista. Hinata miraba sonrojada y apenada a todos lados, no estaba acostumbrada a llamar tanto la atención y en este momento, gracias a su acompañante, todos los asistentes volteaban a verlos. A la distancia Sakura sonreía con la escena.

—Fue una película divertida verdad Sasuke. —Sakura se pone de pie y arregla su vestido. —No imagine que fuera tan emocionante, yo esperaba otra cosa, pero la verdad me gusto mucho. ¿Qué me dices Sasuke? ¿A ti te gusto?

—Ya no deseo ser tu novio Sakura. —Las inesperadas palabras de Sasuke congelaron a Sakura.

—Pero… ¿de qué hablas? Porque…

—No me interesas, nunca me has interesado. Solo acepte serlo para que me dejaras en paz… y para olvidar a alguien… —Sasuke desvío la mirada evitando todo contacto con Sakura.

—Dices que… ¿Nunca me amaste? ¿Nunca te guste ni siquiera un poco?

—No.

—¡Entonces por qué fingiste todo este tiempo! ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! ¡POR QUE TODA ESTA MALDITA FARSA DE LA CITA! —Los ojos de Sakura se inundan de lágrimas, su voz se quiebra y por un instante quiere romper en llanto, pero tapa su boca con sus propias manos y lo evita haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—No fingí, intente amarte, pero al final he descubierto que no puede ser. No me interesas… al menos no como novia. Yo… yo amo a… —Sasuke mira de reojo detrás de sí, la observa, está a punto de gritar su nombre pero lo evita. —yo amo a otra persona.

—No, no, no, no… —Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizan, enrojecen, brotan lágrimas con desesperación, como si quisieran lavar este dolor desde dentro, pero el dolor persiste.

—Lo siento Sakura, no quise herirte, pero… —Sasuke intenta tocarla, pero ella golpea su mano, lo mira con furia y corre por el pasillo dirigiéndose al exterior.

Pasa corriendo frente a Naruto y Hinata quienes observan anonadados la situación, un rompimiento anunciado, pero que llega en un momento inesperado. Ninguno de los dos puede creerlo. Al ver a Sakura, Naruto intenta detenerla, pero esta lo esquiva. Por un momento la mira alejarse cuando siente en su espalda algo que lo empuja.

—¡Vamos Naruto! Síguela. —Sin entender muy bien el por qué, Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza agradeciendo las palabras de la chica, y de inmediato sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas tras de su amada amiga. Hinata lo ve alejarse con una mirada de tristeza, otra lágrima quiere salir de su ojo pero se contiene.

—Este no es momento para llorar. —Se soba los ojos con las manos, secando cualquier señal de llanto, y corre tras de sus amigos.

Sasuke observa a los tres irse, su mirada estoica se ha esfumado. Un rastro de tristeza se dibuja en su rostro. Lentamente se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia el exterior, intentando ignorar las miradas de los pocos que aún permanecen en la sala y que lo miran con desprecio por haber elegido ese preciso lugar para su rompimiento. Como si ellos comprendieran lo difícil que es terminar con una chica sin destrozarle el corazón en el proceso.

Frente a las escaleras, Sakura camina lentamente, con la mirada baja, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sollozando ligeramente. Al verla Naruto se dirige de inmediato hacia ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Sakura! —Naruto grita al tiempo que le da alcance y sujeta el brazo de la chica. Ella evita voltear.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? — Con la voz quebradiza ella responde con dificultad, se talla los ojos, mantiene su mirada baja y da la espalda a Naruto en todo momento.

—Este… ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Naruto posa su mano en su hombro y deslizando la otra a través de su brazo llega hasta la palma de Sakura y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, obligándola a descubrir su rostro.

Ella evita mirarlo volteando al lado contrario, mientras continúa limpiando sus lágrimas con su mano libre. Pero Naruto insiste, se agacha y acerca su rostro para verla de frente, finalmente logra cruzar una mirada con ella.

—¿Estas bien? —La mirada cariñosa y tierna de Naruto hace que ella sienta un deseo desenfrenado de llorar, trata de contenerse pero no pude evitarlo. Finalmente rompe en llanto, abraza Naruto con fuerza y se refugia en su pecho para esconder su rostro y su llanto del mundo.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, en verdad lo siento mucho. —Con suaves palmadas él trata de consolarla sin saber que mas hacer, de pronto Sakura se incorpora un poco, y entre sollozos se dirige al chico:

—¿Podrías… llevarme a casa? Te agradecería mucho si me acompañas. —Sakura sigue evitando el contacto visual, pero se acurruca entre sus brazos y se aferra a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Naruto la mira con tristeza, desearía arrebatarle ese dolor y hacerlo suyo, sufrirlo él en su persona en lugar de ella. Pero eso no es posible, se siente incapaz de hacer nada salvo corresponder a su abrazo.

—Sí, yo te acompaño con gusto. —La abraza con ternura, ella reacciona aferrándose con aun más fuerza a su cuerpo, como si la presencia de Naruto la hiciera fuerte y le permitiera soportar mejor esta pena.

De reojo Naruto voltea tras de sí, a lo lejos puede ver al causante de tal pesar en su pequeña, sin embargo, no puede culparlo, esto se veía venir, lo único que no puede tolerarle es la forma en que lo hizo. Le lanza una mirada de odio y de inmediato voltea a ver a su otra acompañante, la ojiperla, que ya se encuentra a su lado. Ella también esta triste, e intenta estirar su brazo para reconfortar a su amiga pero lo evita, ella sabe que Sakura necesita de todo su apoyo en este momento, pero verla de esa forma solo le hace temer por su propio destino. Controlando sus emociones Hinata lanza una sonrisa de apoyo a Naruto, este le devuelve el gesto y comienza a caminar.

—Luego nos vemos Hinata, llevare a Sakura a su casa. ¡Cuídate!

—Está bien, luego nos vemos. —Hinata alza su mano en señal de despedida, pero para entonces él ya no la observa. Naruto y Sakura caminan abrazados, llegan hasta las escaleras y pronto desaparecen de su vista.

Con tristeza Hinata mira el lugar por donde su amado se ha ido. Mete la mano en su bolso y saca un pequeño sobre rosa sellado con un corazón.

—Naruto, esto es para ti. Me gustas mucho, acéptalo y dime qué opinas. Pero no te sientas presionado al respecto, esperare lo que sea necesario tu respuesta, es más, sino deseas responderme no lo hagas. Pero permíteme entregártelo y prométeme leerlo, ya que sería muy valioso para mí que pudieras saber lo que siento por ti… aunque no me correspondas eso me haría muy feliz.

Hinata esta inmóvil frente a las escaleras, sujeta el sobre con ambos brazos y los estira con fuerza la vez que agacha la mirada.

—Por favor acéptalo. —La voz de Hinata se quiebra, comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no puede contenerse más y comienza a llorar.

Intenta mantener la compostura, pero el dolor es insoportable, se deja caer sobre el suelo, acerca sus manos a su rostro y la humedad de sus lágrimas comienzan a bañar el delicado sobre, que se arruga entre sus puños completamente cerrados.

De pronto se escuchan unas pisadas acercándose, alguien está de pie junto a ella. Evita mirarlo, segura de conocer su identidad, y segura de no desear ni necesitar su presencia a su lado. No le odia por lo que hizo, es algo que se veía venir, pero es frustrante para ella desmoronarse frente a sus conocidos, y más aun, frente a sus amigos. Es cuestión de orgullo personal, nadie, que no sea su padre, la ha visto llorar nunca, y no comenzara a permitirlo ahora.

Intenta contenerse, limpia sus lágrimas con fuerza, pero no puede evitarlo, esto es más fuerte que ella, así que solo puede esperar ahí hasta que todos se vayan y ella se tranquilice lo suficiente para marcharse por su propio pie, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Estoy bien Sasuke, puedes irte, yo me iré sola. —Susurra levemente, casi para sí misma, pero segura de que el Uchija le oye y entenderá la indirecta.

—¿Era una carta para él? —Sasuke sujeta su mano, abre sus dedos y se apodera del sobre. —¿Pensabas declararte hoy? Las lágrimas de Hinata de pronto se detienen, voltea a verlo y este muestra una mirada triste, observándola y luego mirando el sobre con una extraña curiosidad.

—Sasuke yo… —intenta incorporarse pero sus piernas no le responden.

—Ibas a declararte hoy y no lo hiciste por mi culpa. —Sasuke se pone de cuclillas para mirarla de frente y devolverle el sobre. —Lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarte a ti también. —Se incorpora de nuevo y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Hinata lo mira con extrañeza, siente un enorme dolor en su alma y su corazón arde como si se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos. Pero ese gesto de amistad que el azabache le ofrece, de pronto la hace sentir mejor. Un poco temerosa estira su mano y sujeta la de su amigo.

—Gracias. —Una tímida Hinata agradece el gesto. Y en cuanto está de pie lo suelta, se limpia las lágrimas que aun reposan en su rostro, sacude un poco sus ropas y se dispone marcharse.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe? — Sasuke sujeta su brazo, pero de una forma tan delicada y tierna que nadie creería que se trata del mismo Sasuke que hace unos minutos le rompió el corazón a una chica.

—Este… no gracias. Yo me iré sola, pero gracias. — Hinata sonríe con timidez.

—Está bien. —Sasuke le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque en su rostro aun se nota algo de tristeza y preocupación.

Hinata camina algunos pasos, lo voltea a ver y se despide una vez más, alzando su brazo tímidamente, este responde del mismo modo y le sonríe de nuevo. Pronto ambos se pierden de vista, Hinata bajando en la escalera, y Sasuke… simplemente recargándose en una columna, reflexionando un poco sobre lo sucedido.

—***—

Escaleras abajo, Hinata empieza a caminar con fuerza, rápidamente sale del lugar. Sus lágrimas comienzan a brotar de nuevo pero intenta contenerse.

—No, no de nuevo. —Se detiene, levanta su mano y limpia sus ojos. De pronto nota algo en su puño. _¡Claro! Es el sobre._

Sin abrir su puño, fija su mirada en él y piensa en el sobre de su interior, en la carta romántica que con tanto cariño escribió para Naruto, y en las ilusiones que se hizo al escribirla.

—Ilusiones, solo ilusiones de una niña boba que desea a su príncipe azul. —Aprieta con fuerza su puño, intentando destruir su contenido, pero de pronto nota algo raro: _El borde del sobre es… ¡azul!_

_No puede ser. —_Incrédula, abre su puño solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Es un sobre azul, sin manchas de lágrimas y sin sellar, solo tiene medio insertada la punta de la solapa dentro de sí. Con curiosidad abre el sobre y lo comienza a leer.

— ¡No puede ser! —Su mirada se fija en el texto, y en especial en la parte final que dice:

"…_te amo, no puedo evitarlo Hinata. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y he decido dejar a Sakura por ti. Sé que quizá no me correspondas, que quizá te cause miedo o indiferencia mi confesión, pero aún así deseaba decírtelo. ¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas! Y espero que algún día tú me ames también. Atte. Sasuke Uchija." _

—¡IMPOSIBLE! No lo creo. ¡No puede ser!

—Pues créelo. — Alguien la sujeta de los hombros y una sorpresiva voz se escucha en su oído.

—¡Sasuke! —Sorprendida, ella brinca lejos de él.

—Es cierto Hinata, cada palabra es cierta. —Sasuke mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y comienza a caminar. —Lo siento, no quise que fuera de esta manera, quise terminar bien con ella y luego declararme correctamente contigo… pero al final todo se complico, hasta Naruto salió perjudicado. Lo siento, no quise inmiscuirlos a todos.

—Pero… es que yo…

—Se que amas a Naruto, lo sé… Y sé que quizá no te interese nada conmigo, pero si me das una oportunidad yo… bueno, yo podría intentar hacer las cosas mejor, ser mejor persona y enamorarte algún día.

—¿Cómo Sakura lo intento contigo? — Una mirada de furia salió de sus ojos, un reproche, un… una mirada de tristeza de saber cómo termina una relación que empieza así, sin un amor… reciproco.

—Sí, lo sé, no termino de la mejor forma, pero… hump, solo me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo y evitarle todo ese sufrimiento que le cause, en verdad, no fue mi intensión pero...

—Pero…

—…de no ser así ella no estaría en estos momentos con Naruto… y tu no estarías conmigo… —Sasuke lanzo una mirada apenada, triste, o más que triste, horrorizado de lo que había hecho.

—¿Tu lo planeaste todo? ¿Rompiste con ella frente a Naruto para que él… la consolara? —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza baja. —¿Y… luego, me invitaste para que yo lo viera y me decepcionara de Naruto?

—¡Así es! —Sasuke levanto la mirada, arrepentido, pero culpable de todo el sufrimiento de la pobre Sakura, del de Naruto, y claro, del de Hinata.

—Eres un…, un… —Sin pensarlo, Hinata abofeteo a Sasuke, este solo la miro, sin responder.

—Debo irme, y no me sigas. ¡Aléjate de mí y de Sakura! Entiendes ¡ALEJATE! —Hinata corrió con fuerza, sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos, no podía contenerse, pero aun así siguió corriendo y se perdió en la distancia.

Sasuke miro al cielo, se dejo caer en el suelo y lanzo un alarido de dolor. Cerro sus puños y golpeo el suelo con furia. Sangre brotaba de sus dedos, pero no sentía dolor, por que el dolor que emanaba de su interior lo hacía sucumbir por completo.

Golpeo el suelo varias veces más, reclino su cabeza y por fin lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, un llanto ahogado lo dominaba y enmudecía todo a su alrededor, abrió sus manos y se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza. Apretó con furia como si quisiera arrancársela. Elevo su rostro al cielo de nuevo y con furia grito:

—¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La había perdido para siempre.

Continuará...

—***—

Jeje, bueno, planeaba una historia más tranquila y se me salió de las manos. No pude evitarlo, los actos de Sasuke me llevaron a eso. Sin embargo prometo escribir un nuevo episodio y recomponer las cosas para todos. Habrá un final feliz, solo que no pudo ser hoy, pero pronto, pronto jeje.

Dejen reviews, me interesa mucho saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFESIÓN**

**Parte II - Recuerdos**

**Escrito: 07-Noviembre-2010 – Modificado: 11-Mayo-2011**

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que Hinata se fue. En el cielo, antes claro, puede verse un montón de nubes arremolinándose, preparándose para bañar al pequeño pueblo de Konoha y sus alrededores. Recostado en el pavimento Sasuke mira atento él espectáculo, observa como el cielo deja caer su propio llanto sobre su rostro, diluyendo sus lágrimas, tranquilizando su alma, como si le compadeciera verlo así y quisiera reconfortarlo.

—Es como aquel día. —Dijo con voz alta al tiempo que observaba caer el cielo a su alrededor.

**Dos años antes:**

—¡VAMOS NARUTO! ¡Tú puedes! —La tímida voz de una joven saca a Sasuke de su meditación. Los ojos del azabache observan a lo lejos a un animado Naruto enfrentando con todas sus fuerzas a un aburrido Kakashi, quien parece saldrá victorioso por quinta vez en el día. En la cintura de su sensei cuelga un pequeño cascabel, y tras cada ataque Naruto estira la mano para alcanzarlo, grave error que Kakashi aprovecha una y otra vez para sujetarlo y mandarlo a volar lejos.

Sin sorpresa, Sasuke ve a Naruto ser derrotado nuevamente y caer con fuerza en el suelo. Permanece ahí por unos instantes para luego levantarse como de costumbre y exigir una nueva oportunidad a su maestro.

—¡Así se hace Naruto! —Nuevamente la dulce voz de la joven llama la atención de Sasuke. Esta vez el moreno desvía su mirada debajo de él: al pie del roble, y ocultándose tras su tronco, observa a una joven kunoichi de largos cabellos.

Es Hinata Hyuga, quien siempre está pendiente del entrenamiento de Naruto, observándolo y apoyándolo a la distancia, pero siempre oculta. Al principio Sasuke menospreciaba la actitud de Hinata "_Es una acosadora más"_, pensaba. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo de Hinata iba más allá de un simple capricho de adolescente. Mas que capricho, Hinata admiraba sinceramente la perseverancia de Naruto y la hacia propia. Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo, al observar a Naruto, la misma Hinata tomaba fuerzas para enfrentar sus propias batallas, para superar sus debilidades y vencer nuevos retos cada día.

Y en más de una ocasión, en ese mismo roble, pudo observar a Hinata entrenar tardes enteras, algunas veces incluso hasta ya avanzada la noche. La dedicación de la joven kunoichi, su constancia y su perseverancia hicieron que Sasuke sintiera algo más por ella, algo que no había sentido jamás por otro miembro de la aldea: **respeto**.

En cierta forma comenzó a admirar a Hinata sin darse cuenta, nunca lo admitiría en público, pero cada día subió al mismo roble solo para esperar su llegada y observarla entrenar a lo lejos. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan indefensa, pero con un espíritu feroz y fuerte, que no descansaba jamás. Poco a poco los entrenamientos se hicieron más y más duros, el mismo Sasuke tenía dificultad para mantenerse despierto observándola. Era endemoniadamente fuerte y eso no podía pasarlo desapercibido, la admiraba por ello.

Pero ese día, en ese mismo lugar, las palabras de Hinata tuvieron un efecto diferente. Al escuchar de sus labios nuevamente el nombre de su eterno rival se dio cuenta de una cosa, **sentía celos** y no podía soportarlo. Todas las chicas se morían por estar cerca de él, todas salvo una, precisamente la chica a la que él se sentía tan cercano, tan identificado y tan cautivado.

—Es suficiente Naruto, estoy cansado y tú también, lo dejaremos para otro día. —La voz de Kakashi sonó potente en el claro. — Sakura, Sasuke, el entrenamiento ha terminado pueden irse.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar aprisa seguido de un insistente Naruto que suplicaba por continuar. Sakura, que se encontraba al otro extremo del campo, se levanto, sacudió su vestido y volteo a todos lados buscando a Sasuke, debería estar por ahí, pero al no encontrarlo, como siempre, corrió hasta su maestro y camino a su lado rumbo a la aldea. Sasuke, impasible, solo los observo alejarse.

—¿Tú no te marchas Sasuke? —De pronto la voz de la ojiperla retumbo en los oídos del azabache como un relámpago. Este miro incrédulo hacia abajo y pudo observar claramente una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa en la joven ninja.

_¿Es que acaso ella siempre supo que yo estaba aquí?_ — Pensó.

—Bueno, creo que seremos nosotros dos nuevamente. —Hinata le sonrió y luego camino hacia el campo recién desocupado. Tras algunos pasos se detuvo y comenzó a quitarse algunas ropas, quedando solo con un top y unas licras que llegaban justo sobre sus rodillas. —Solo no te quedes dormido esta vez. ¿Te parece Sasuke?

_En definitiva, ella sabía que yo estaba aquí ¿pero desde cuándo? ¿Acaso siempre supo que observaba sus entrenamientos? ¡No es posible! ¿Pero como…? _—Sasuke salió de su escondite y se poso debajo del árbol, observando intrigado a la kunoichi.

Eso fue sorpresivo, Hinata no esperaba tener público tan de cerca, así que se sonrojo un poco, le sonrió nuevamente e intento ignorarlo para continuar con su entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —La voz de Sasuke sorprendió aun más a Hinata, no era común que el joven se mostrara curioso frente a nadie. Y en cierta forma eso alegro a la joven.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el árbol? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Estoy seguro que fui en extremo cuidadoso, nunca delate mi posición. Exijo saberlo ¿Cómo lo supiste? —El orgullo de Sasuke era grande, podía admitir que Kakashi supiera su ubicación, pero una simple aprendiz nunca, aunque fuera ella, eso era inaceptable.

Hinata sonrío y se acerco a Sasuke hasta estar a escasos centímetros frente a él, y justo debajo del inmenso roble. La corta distancia de pronto resultaba incomoda, al verla tan cerca y con una mirada tan penetrante, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero aun así no desvió su mirada e insistió.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Dímelo!

Nuevamente Hinata sonrió divertida y alzo su mirada a lo alto del roble, Sasuke la miro intrigado y también alzo su mirada.

—¿Puedes ver en la cima del árbol? —Sasuke enfoco la vista y no pudo ver nada salvo hojas y ramas, por las cuales la luz del atardecer, ya en apogeo, se colaba y llegaba hasta ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que debo ver? —Sasuke bajo su mirada y al verla de pronto cayo en cuenta.

—Nada, solo esa ave de plumas azules. —Hinata sonríe y al sentirse observada baja su mirada hacia Sasuke. El byakugan de la chica de pronto se encuentra escudriñando cada centímetro de su ser.

—Sabes Sasuke, a estos ojos hay pocas cosas que se les pueda escapar, pero créeme, un chico dormido entre las ramas de un árbol no es una de ellas. —Sasuke se empieza sonrojar. —Hace algunos meses escuche unos ruidos, mire hacia este árbol y te vi dormido en lo alto. Desde entonces supe que estabas ahí, casi a diario ¿cierto? Y sé que me has estado espiando. —Hinata muestra una sonrisa coqueta que hace que Sasuke se sonroje por completo, este desvía la mirada y Hinata ríe tímidamente ante la reacción del chico.

—Pero no te preocupes, no se le diré a nadie. Solo pórtate bien y no te duermas ok. No me gusta ser tan aburrida como para dormir a mi único admirador. —Hinata sonríe divertida ante sus propias palabras y se aleja. Se coloca en medio del campo, y después de enviar una última sonrisa a Sasuke, comienza su entrenamiento.

Sasuke la observa consternado, por un momento piensa en marcharse del lugar, pero al verla correr de un lado al otro con intensidad, simplemente queda cautivado como tantas veces en el pasado. Sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, pronto se encontró a si mismo sentado bajo el roble, recargado y observando cuidadoso cada movimiento de la ágil kunoichi.

De vez en cuando Hinata volteaba a verlo y le brindaba una sonrisa, el permanecía inmóvil la mayoría de las veces, aunque de vez en cuando respondía con otra sonrisa o un saludo rápido. Esta fue la primera de muchas tardes que ambos compartieron juntos, de una forma tan abierta y sincera, que ambos llagaron a esperar con ansias esa hora del día, solo para disfrutar un poco de su mutua compañía.

— *** —

—¡Vamos Sakura! Invítame a comer, te prometo no pedir demasiado, además, sería nuestra primera cita,

—¡Estás loco Naruto! No pienso salir contigo, y menos si yo tengo que pagar todo. ¡En qué diablos piensas!

—Pero Sakura, no tengo dinero, lo perdí todo jugando con Erosenin, incluso Shikamaru y Lee tuvieron que invitarme el desayuno. Y creo que ya es justo que tú me invites también.

—¡TAMBIÉN! ¡Pero si tú nunca me haz invitado nada!

—Eso es porque tú nunca haz aceptado salir conmigo, pero a partir de mañana saldremos juntos todos los días y yo invito…, aunque tendrás que prestarme algo de dinero jeje.

—Ni lo sueñes Naruto.

Ambos genin se alejan, Sakura camina con paso firme mientras Naruto la sigue confiado en que su persistencia terminara por convencer a su amiga. Sasuke los mira alejarse, aliviado que en esta ocasión Sakura no insistió en quedarse junto a él y acompañarlo a donde fuera que el desease ir. La escena era típica de esos dos, y en parte Sasuke estaba agradecido de que Naruto le quitase de encima a la empalagosa Sakura. Quizá esto influyo en que la amistad de los eternos rivales avanzará un poco, de golpes e intentos de asesinato paso a simples gruñidos y miradas de odio. No eran los mejores amigos, pero al menos se toleraban.

Por otro lado, Hinata comenzó a integrarse al grupo poco a poco, los entrenamientos de los chicos eran consecutivos y era inevitable que algunas veces Hinata llegase temprano y observara a sus amigos entrenar, como ellos, o al menos uno de ellos, hacía con ella. Con el tiempo se volvió cotidiano que Hinata llegara a verlos ejercitar antes de comenzar ella misma a realizar lo propio.

La confianza entre Hinata y Sasuke se volvió tan grande, que también era cotidiano que ella se sentase bajo aquel viejo roble a observar al despistado Naruto, mientras Sasuke, con su exceso de tiempo libre, también se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol solo para estar junto a ella.

Pero desafortunadamente para Sasuke, la cercanía de Hinata, aquello que pronto se convirtió en su única adicción en este mundo, poco a poco lo hizo comprender cuán lejos se encontraba de ella. Cuan diferentes eran sus pensamientos y sus destinos. El soñaba con algo difuso, su vida no estaba clara, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que la deseaba a ella en su futuro. Sin embargo, ella no veía a nadie más en su porvenir que al propio Naruto.

Los sueños: Sasuke-Hinata y Hinata-Naruto, son incompatibles entre sí, no pueden suceder ambos y sería triste que se tenga que renunciar a ambos. Por ello uno de los dos debe elegir, y el otro, debe sacrificar; sacrificar un destino, un futuro, una vida completa con el amor de su vida, para permitirle al otro ser feliz.

Es obvio que Hinata debe ser feliz, esa es el deseo de Sasuke, quien a pesar de todo comprende que su destino no es vivir junto a Hinata. Sin embargo, ese deseo se ve empañado por una persona: por Naruto y su maldito capricho rosa llamado Sakura.

Quizá sea por el asedio que la pelirosa le práctica a cada minuto, en entrenamientos y misiones, que simplemente no la soporta. Aunque quizá sea algo más simple, la odia por que ella no lo odia, de ser así quizá hubiera tomado más en serio a Naruto y quitado de Hinata ese sueño inútil de pasar una vida junto a él. Que más quisiera Sasuke, que Hinata se desilusione de su príncipe naranja y se fije en el azabache recostado a su lado.

Bajo el roble los pensamientos de Sasuke vuelan a toda velocidad, tramando mil escenarios donde Naruto muere, Sakura lo acepta o simplemente Hinata lo odia, y finalmente ella queda libre para él. No es raro para el Uchiha soñar durante horas mientras observa la hermosa figura de la ojiperla, danzar durante horas frente a él. Ágil, delicada y muy hermosa, un deleite para sus ojos que borra todo rastro de celos o deseos de muerte. Cada delicada curva de la joven kunoichi lo hace soñar e imaginar un mundo completamente diferente al que él cree conocer, un mundo donde ella lo acompaña y él… bueno, él simplemente está feliz a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que miras? —De pronto una voz infantil suena a su lado, Sasuke voltea alterado al reconocer la pequeña voz. —¡Te gusta! ¿Cierto?

—Eh… no se de lo que hablas. —Sasuke se sonroja, evita mirar a su interrogadora y finge leer un libro… pero ha perdido el libro hace un buen rato.

—¿Buscas esto? —Hanabi sostiene una novela en sus manos y sonríe de forma perversa.

—Trae acá. —Sasuke le arrebata la novela y busca la página en la que se quedó, es la numero 6, lo recuerda bien ya que las anteriores son el prólogo de la obra.

—Jiji ¿Te gusta verdad? No lo niegues, yo sé de esas cosas y podría ayudarte.

—Cállate niña, tu que puedes saber. —Sasuke habla con dureza, aunque con una mezcla de dulzura oculta.

—Yo lo sé todo, en mi escuela miles de niños se me declaran todos los días. —Sasuke la mira de reojo, con una sarcástica duda en su rostro. —Jeje, bueno, no son miles, ni es diario, pero si tengo más experiencia que tú, eso te lo aseguro. —Sasuke vuelve a su lectura e intenta ignorar a la pequeña hermana de su musa.

—Lo que deberías hacer es declararte, créeme, ella te tomara muy en serio si lo haces. —La pequeña Hanabi sujeta a Sasuke de los hombros y lo jalonea. —¡Vamos! Me caes bien como cuñado, no quiero que te la ganen.

—Déjame en paz, yo se mis asuntos, no necesito la ayuda de una mocosa.

—Eso dices tú, pero yo solo te veo mirarla embobado sin hacer nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Si planeas algo hazlo ya! ¡Bésala, invítala al cine o llévala a un hotel, lo que sea pero YA! —Hanabi se entuciasmo tanto que sus últimas palabras fueron gritos, esto atrajo la atención de su hermana, quien al verla apresuro su entrenamiento.

—¿Pero quién crees que soy? No planeo nada de eso, soy mayor que tu y no necesito tus consejos, yo sé lo que hago.

—En serio Sasuke, conozco muchos chicos y de todos tu eres el más tímido, ya te pareces a Hinata, y si no te apura ambos quedaran solteros y vírgenes de por vida. —Sasuke se levanta y la mira con seriedad _—¿Pero que cosas ve esta niña?—_

—¡HANABI! —La voz de Hinata se escucha a lo lejos. —¡Deja en paz a Sasuke! ¡No lo molestes! Ya voy para allá. —Hinata se sienta sobre el césped y abre su maleta, sacando una toalla, con la que seca su sudor, y unas prendas holgadas que de inmediato se coloca sobre su ropa de ejercicio.

—Lo digo en serio Sasuke, te estas tardando demasiado y ella cada día se ilusiona más con ese tonto de Naruto, debes decidirte y declararte de una vez. Yo no quiero que ese bobo termine por lastimarla. —De pronto todo estaba claro, Hanabi no deseaba un nuevo cuñado, solo deseaba ver feliz a su hermana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, y de forma instintiva poso su mano sobre la pequeña y despeino su cabello.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes por ella, yo me encargare de cuidarla. —Hanabi sonrió tanto que quiso abrazar a Sasuke y pues… sin pensarlo más simplemente lo abrazo.

—¡Pero qué sucede aquí! —Hinata sonríe ante la escena, mientras Sasuke, apenado, intenta despegar a Hanabi quien se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a él.

—Nada, es solo qué, quiero mucho a Sasuke. —Hanabi por fin lo suelta y corre a abrazar a su hermana.

—Nada, nada hermanita, ya vámonos que papá se preocupará por nosotras. —Hanabi tira del brazo de su hermana y comienza a caminar.

—Jeje, ¡Adiós Sasuke! —Hinata lanza una sonrisa a Sasuke y se deja llevar por su pequeña captora.

—¡Adiós Hinata, Hanabi! ¡Nos vemos! —Sasuke se despide, viéndolas alejarse.

—¡ES UNA PROMESA! ¡Eh Sasuke! ¡DEBES CUMPLIRLA! —Ya a cierta distancia Hanabi voltea y grita estas palabras a la vez que señala acusadoramente al aludido. Sasuke sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Hanabi ríe y continua su marcha con su hermana tras de ella. Hinata por su parte, observa confundida la escena y poco a poco se aleja junto a su hermanita.

Sasuke ríe y las mira alejarse hasta que las pierde de vista por completo. Ya es casi de noche pero decide quedarse un rato más. Se recuesta bajo el árbol para ver las estrellas y, de pronto, escucha un crujir debajo de él.

Se sienta sobre el pasto y lleva su mano a su espalda para retirar aquello que le estorba. Es un pequeño sobre azul, que indudablemente Hanabi pego a su espalda. Con curiosidad Sasuke lo abre y dentro encuentra una carta que dice:

"Es una promesa ¡DEBES DECLARARTE! No lo olvides, es una promesa y si la rompes te las verás conmigo. Atte. Hanabi Posdata: Si eres tímido usa este sobre y envíale una carta, yo recibo miles a diario y funcionan muy bien, hasta ahora no he visto a nadie llorar jeje."

Sasuke muestra una sonrisa, las palabras de la tierna Hanabi le dan esperanza y aliento.

—Si, lo haré, le diré lo que siento. Con decisión Sasuke se levanta y mira al cielo con la certeza de que mañana, el día terminara de forma muy diferente. Ya que ese será el día en que declare su amor a Hinata, la chica de sus sueños y sus pensamientos.

—***—

La mañana siguiente era como cualquier otra, el sol resplandeciente en medio del prado de entrenamiento, su somnoliento maestro leyendo su peculiar revista, y su par de compañeros tan animosos como siempre. —_Hoy es un día ideal. —_Pensó a cada minuto del día, incluso el duro entrenamiento le pareció algo muy agradable y alentador, ya que realizarlo todo el día y por fin estar cerca de terminarlo solo significaba una cosa, ver a Hinata otra vez cerca de él, pero ahora sería diferente, pro que no permitiría que ella se alejara nunca más. Nada impediría que esto fuera diferente, nada en este mundo impediría que ellos pasarán sus vidas separados por más tiempo, nada será capaz de impedir sus planes para esta tarde.

Y por fin la hora llego, Sasuke se preparó bajo el viejo roble mirando hacia la aldea, esperando la más mínima señal de su amada:

—En cuanto la vea llegar yo se lo diré, la abrazare y la besaré, yo le diré que… —De pronto la vio venir, con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, corría deprisa como escapándose de algún peligro, pero en cuanto ella lo vio, en cuanto sus miradas cruzaron, ella fingió alegría. Disimuladamente limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, modero su paso y saludo a Sasuke con una inusitada alegría y entusiasmo que el jamás había visto en ella.

—Todo está bien. —Sasuke la miro acercarse y caminar de largo.

—Claro, todo está bien, ¿Qué podría ir mal? De todas formas gracias pro preguntar. —Con ternura y dulzura, Hinata respondo, de la forma cortes y amable que siempre usa, pero a la vez, de una forma tan distinta que no parecía ella. Hinata continuó su camino sin detenerse ni voltear a ver a Sasuke. Ella simplemente se situó en el medio del campo y sin mayores preparativos comenzó a entrenar. Utilizaba gran fuerza en cada movimiento pero sin la delicadeza y precisión que ella acostumbraba. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Finalmente pasaron las horas, Hinata poco a poco fue recuperando el control de sus movimientos, aunque sin restablecerse por completo, al final ya volvía a actuar como ella misma. Al terminar recogió sus cosas y camino hacia el roble. Por un momento le pareció estar sola, pero al acercarse pudo ver a Sasuke entre las sombras del árbol. Era tarde, mucho más de lo acostumbrado, el sol se había ocultado hace tiempo y sin embargo el seguía ahí, esperándola, admirándola como siempre.

—¡Estas bien Hinata! —Sasuke se acercó a ella y poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. Hinata sonrió y correspondió el acto cubriendo con su palma los dedos del chico.

—Si Sasuke, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. —Hinata bajo su brazo e intento seguir su camino, pero el azabache no la soltó y la detuvo nuevamente.

—¡Estas segura! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Puedes contarme? No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. —La ansiedad de Sasuke crecía, la incertidumbre lo mataba, no podía vivir sabiendo que ella sufríia, y sentía la necesidad de remediarlo de alguna forma.

—No es nada, son cosas que suceden… cuando una se… —Hinata parece intentar contener el llanto, y tras unos segundos lo logra, aunque a pesar de ello un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

—¿Dime… que paso? —Sasuke duda en si debe insistir o no, pero su propio corazón le dice que siga, esto debe saberlo.

—Amo a Naruto… —Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos del Uchiha, mil veces soñó con esa pesadilla y por fin sus oídos eran capaces de presenciarla y de sucumbir ante dicho tormento. —Y se que él ama a otra persona, que no me mira y que mis sueños son inútiles, pero verlo junto a ella… abrazados fue…—Hinata contiene el llanto, de pronto el dolor de Sasuke se convirtió en odio. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien haga sufrir a su amada?

—Yo te ayudare… te lo prometo, te ayudare a que no vuelvas a sufrir… —Sasuke sujeta su mano con fuerza, se mira sinceridad en su mirada. Hinata sonríe.

—Gracias Sasuke, eres el mejor amigo. ¡Gracias! —Hinata se limpia las lágrimas, mira a los ojos a Sasuke y ríe junto con él. Ambos caminan tomados de las manos unos metros hasta que Sasuke se agacha a recoger sus cosas. A partir de ahí caminan uno al lado del otro hasta la casa de Hinata, Hanabi sale a recibirla y se despiden.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke toca a la puerta de Sakura, esta baja medio dormida lanzando pestes hacia el desconocido tras la puerta. Al ver a Sasuke en ropa formal y con un ramo de flores en la mano queda muda, acepta el ramo y observa a Sasuke incrédula.

—¿Quieres ser mí novia? —Las palabras de Sasuke congelan a Sakura quien no sabe que responder. Aunque es claro que la respuesta es afirmativa.

La noticia de los nuevos novios corre como pólvora por todo Konoha, todo mundo se entera en cuestión de horas; incluso el confiado Naruto, quien creía haber logrado avances con la joven de cabello rosado, se muestra sorprendido y desconcertado ante la noticia. Este corre a casa de Sakura donde encuentra a ambos en la puerta, como si estuvieran esperándolo. Felices y muy decididos le demuestran que no es broma, un beso de la nueva pareja frente al joven de cabello rubio es todo lo que se necesitó para destrozar todas sus ilusiones.

A lo largo de Konoha un relámpago naranja cruza la ciudad. Una ráfaga de tristeza que muchos prefieren ignorar, un suceso poco común pero por todos esperado, la reacción evidente ante lo acontecido esa mañana. El cielo turbio cubre la ciudad, el llanto de las nueves se mezcla con la tristeza del joven genin, un día perfecto para la peor de sus pesadillas.

Continuará…

—***—

Episodio editado y ampliado, espero les guste. Por favor, dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber que les pareció.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFESIÓN**

**Parte III - Realidad**

**15-mayo-2011**

La lluvia envuelve su rostro, las frías gotas lo traen a la realidad. En lo alto el cielo se ha vuelto oscuro y pequeños destellos caen alrededor de Sasuke como miles de estrellas. Un ligero viento acentúa el susurro de las hojas y ligeros hilos de agua corren por su rostro.

El frio se apodera de su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas tiemblan, aun así no cruza sus brazos ni cierra los ojos. Su mente esta fija en lo sucedido, es su estúpida confesión, en su estúpida moralidad y en sus estúpidos deseos de felicidad corrupta. Engañando a una inocente Sakura, traicionando a un siempre fiel Naruto y negando su verdadero amor hacia Hinata.

Las horas pasan y la noche lo atormenta a cada instante con los recuerdos de su vejación hacia Sakura, cada beso fingido, cada caricia forzada, miradas incomodas y deseos reprimidos. Odiando la situación, defraudándola a cada instante, y a un así, pidiéndole perdón en cada momento, en una búsqueda constante de reconciliación y brindando falsas esperanzas a la joven de cabellos rosados. Esperanzas de un futuro feliz junto a su amor de infancia, una promesa de amor eterno que todo lo supera, y que sin embargo, no es posible que exista entre ellos, no mientras Sasuke ame a otra persona.

—Hinata —Su hermosa mirada y alegre sonrisa atormentaron a Sasuke desde el primer instante de su confesión, fingiendo amar a otra persona, mientras Hinata seguía siendo lastimada por aquel que aparenta ser un buen amigo. ¡Claro! Un buen amigo, el amigo más confiable del mundo, pero no el hombre que Hinata necesitaba en su vida. Naruto siempre tuvo ojos para una persona y él se la arrebato sin dudar. Intentando defraudar al rubio para que se fijase en la ojiperla, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Bajo esta lluvia Sasuke recuerda todas esas mentiras, toda esa hipocresía disfrazada de orgullo que le evitaron resignarse ante Hinata, alejarse de Sakura y evitar odiar a Naruto. Odio, esa es la razón de sus acciones, y el comienzo de su tormento.

"Ayudar a Hinata, hacerla feliz", ese fue su justificante, lo que se dijo mil veces a sí mismo para convencerse de sus acciones, y sin embargo… todo lo que deseaba desde el inicio, desde que vio la primera lagrima de Hinata caer aquel día, todos sus deseos eran de simple y llana venganza. El deseaba vengarse de Naruto, hacerlo sufrir, verlo desmoronarse en cientos de pedazos como Hinata lo estuvo en aquel momento.

Lo que nunca imagino es que Hinata, sobreponiéndose a su propio dolor, acudió en busca de Naruto, le mostro amistad y le brindó su apoyo. Una compasión que Naruto nunca mostro con ella, y por eso lo odio cada día más.

Aferrándose a Sakura cada día más solo para destrozar el corazón de Naruto todo lo posible, y a la vez, para convencerse que ninguna chica en el mundo valía la pena. Lo que la gente llama amor solo son ilusiones, y él no vive de eso. Y sin embargo, cada día que veía a Naruto junto a Hinata no podía evitar odiar cada vez más la escena: un triste Naruto siendo reconfortado por una amorosa Hinata.

—***—

La lluvia no pudo borrar en ningún momento sus tormentosas cavilaciones, finalmente el cielo se rindió dando paso a una nueva mañana, un día fresco y soleado que intentaba borrar la huella de la noche anterior. Poco a poco el pueblo de Konoha comenzaba a despertar, todo mundo a sus labores cotidianas, y algunos a sus diversiones banales y sin preocupaciones. Poco a poco el estacionamiento de aquel centro comercial se iba llenando de autos, esquivando al fatigado Sasuke que aún seguía recostado en el pavimento mirando hacia el firmamento, como quien busca una respuesta a sus grandes dudas.

—Disculpe, no puede permanecer aquí. —Un empleado se acerca Sasuke y lo golpea ligeramente con una escoba. —Debe irse. —Sin mediar palabra Sasuke se levanta y comienza a caminar. Su ropa, aun mojada, escurre un poco de agua dejando huella de su andar.

Ha meditado mucho, ha analizado la situación de mil formas, pero su alma aún esta intranquila. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, que ha terminado con esa pesadilla sacrificando la poca amistad y confianza que sus compañeros tenían en él, pero a la vez, el saber que ha perdido a Hinata para siempre le evita tener consuelo alguno.

—_Hinata nunca fue tuya, nunca tuviste una oportunidad con ella. ¡No te engañes!_ —Grita para sí mismo intentando acallar ese demonio interno que lucha por salir, por gritar y destrozar la aldea entera solo para liberarse de ese dolor.

Sin darse cuenta su andar lo llevo a un lugar conocido, a aquel viejo campo donde paso tardes enteras junto a su amor. Aquel viejo árbol donde pasaron tardes apacibles juntos, compartiendo pequeñas platicas, miradas amistosas y algún contacto fugaz e infantil. Compartiendo atardeceres como cualquier otra pareja que se diga conocer lo que es el amor. Un amor tan conocido, tan ansiado, pero a la vez tan escurridizo y difícil de atrapar que pocos son los que de verdad logran vivirlo alguna vez.

—Estoy enamorado… Es cierto que el amor existe y no puedo evitar amar a Hinata… —Sasuke se derrumba bajo aquel viejo árbol, golpea él suelo y sucumbe ante un llanto incontrolable. Intenta guardar silencio, pero la fuerza de este pesar es más fuerte que él.

Es evidente, no puede soportarlo más, está a punto de gritar su dolor cuando una figura baja del árbol, se coloca tras Sasuke y lo rodea con sus brazos. Sujetándolo fuertemente, Sasuke escucha un susurro en su oído derecho:

—Yo también te amo… —Sasuke se da la vuelta y de pronto su rostro se ilumina al verla.

—¡Hinata! —La sorpresa de Sasuke no puede ser mayor, ella intenta sonreír pero termina llorando irremediablemente, y sin pena alguna se lanza hacia Sasuke, cobijándose entre sus brazos y su pecho.

La alegría de Sasuke no puede ser mayor, la abraza con desesperación. —Esto debe ser un sueño. —Piensa, pero igual se deja llevar por sus emociones.

—El amor es un sueño, un hermoso sueño mi querido Sasuke. —Hinata responde a sus pensamientos ¿o será que no lo pensó? —Acaso ella puede leer la mente.

—Jeje, no Sasuke, lo que pasa es que estas hablando en voz alta. —La dulce risa de Hinata lo trae de nuevo a la realidad.

—Es cierto, no es un sueño, es verdad. —Sasuke sonríe, la separa un poco para contemplarla mejor y sin dudarlo dos veces la besa, profunda y lentamente, para convencerse de que lo que vive es la realidad o un hermoso sueño. Al final termina convencido que es un poco de ambos. —Eres real, esto es… ¡Es verdad! –Sasuke acaricia el rostro de Hinata con nerviosismo, ella sujeta su mano y la conserva junto a su mejilla.

—Lo sé, a mí también me parece un sueño, pero es verdad… ¡Te amo! —Hinata ríe y entusiasmada se lanza sobre Sasuke para plantarle otro beso, y otro y otro, como si el sueño fuera a terminar, pero no, esto apenas es el comienzo de una nueva historia, de un nuevo sueño que ambos vivirán juntos.

—***—

Han pasado dos meses, en esta ocasión los jóvenes se vuelven a reunir en aquel centro comercial, el lugar no ha cambiado nada, pero ellos son personas nuevas viviendo cosas intensas y más reales en su interior. Sasuke acompaña a Hinata, su brazo rodea sus hombros y la joven ojiperla no puede evitar sonrojarse, y Naruto va de la mano de Sakura, tan juntitos y acaramelados que nadie imaginaria que llevan solo dos días de noviazgo formal. En esta ocasión la cita es para celebrar la reconciliación de su amistad, hacer las pases y de paso disfrutar el estreno de la nueva película de acción que Naruto se muere por ver. Para el resto, solo es el pretexto ideal para pasar un rato juntos.

—Hinata, te ves muy bien con Sasuke, cuídalo mucho he, mira que es un poco sentimental a veces. —Sakura ríe un poco mientras Sasuke se hace el disimulado desviando la mirada.

—No te preocupes Sakura, lo cuidare bien. —Hinata le planta un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla, este voltea con una sonrisa y le devuelve el gesto. —Sakura ríe ante la escena, luego se siente sola y se molesta, mira a su alrededor y ve a Naruto a lo lejos mirando unos televisores. Corre a su lado y de forma decidida sujeta su cabeza, lo gira y le panta un enorme beso en la boca, con lengüita y todo.

—Jeje, Sakura, mejor tu ten más cuidado con Naruto, no lo vayas a lastimar. –Hinata no puede evitar reír ante la rudeza de su amiga.

—No te preocupes Hinata, déjala, así me gustan, agresivas. —Naruto interviene embobado, levantándose del suelo donde lo dejo caer Sakura después de besarlo hasta la asfixia.

—Pero parece como si quisiera matarte. —Hinata ríe.

—Si, pero de amor. —Sakura responde, mira a Hinata y ambas ríen con fuerza.

Minutos después todos suben al elevador con muros de cristal, Sakura camina al fondo y mira al exterior, Naruto se acerca por detrás y la abraza para explicarle todo lo que se ve —¡Mira, ese es el vendedor de perros calientes! ¡Esa la señora de las flores! ¡Y aquel es el perro que me persiguió el otro día! —Sakura sonríe ante las palabras de Naruto, le gusta su alegría, pero más aún, le encanta tenerlo cerca. La joven kunoichi se acurruca en los brazos del rubio, lo abraza de la cintura y recarga su cabeza con la de él, Naruto la mira con ternura y continúa su explicación.

Al otro extremo, Sasuke nervioso cierra los ojos y se recarga junto a la puerta. El moreno tiene miedo de las alturas, Hinata ahora lo sabe y lo abraza para reconfortarlo, el responde abrazando su cabeza con ternura y acariciando sus cabellos. Es raro, pero los arboles no provocan efecto alguno en el Uchiha, en cambio los elevadores lo ponen muy nervioso, quien sabe, pero mientras Hinata este ahí no hay nada de que temer. La joven sonríe y lo besa, el abre los ojos, por un momento olvida donde se encuentra y con ternura le devuelve el beso, más intenso y duradero del que ella le brindo.

La puerta del elevador se abre, pero nadie sale, de pronto se oye la voz de Naruto gritar:

—Ya despéguense, están obstruyendo el paso, aquí hay gente que quiere salir. ¿O quieren que les echemos agua? —Sakura ríe y Hinata también, cortando el beso que aún mantenía con Sasuke, este voltea molesto a ver a Naruto, pero luego, al escuchar las risas de sus amigos termina por contagiarse de su alegría.

Abrazados, ambas parejas caminan lentamente a la puerta del cine donde ya los espera otra pareja más.

—¡Hinata! —Una pequeña jovencita corre veloz hacia los enamorados.

—¡Hanabi! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Tenías mucho esperando? —Hinata se agacha un poco esperando el abrazo de su hermana, pero esta pasa de largo y se lanza sobre Sasuke. Quien la recibe con alegría y la levanta del suelo por un segundo. Sonrojada, Hanabi le agradece el gesto con un beso en la mejilla. Hinata solo sonríe y se alegra de que esos dos se lleven tan bien.

—Vengan, les voy a presentar a mi novio. —Hanabi corre hacia el cine, donde se encuentra un muchacho sentado cerca de una jardinera.

Los jóvenes caminan siguiendo a la joven, aunque lentamente, intentando alargar su paseo.

—Sabes Sasuke, la carta que me diste aquel día… —La voz seria de Hinata llama la atención del Uchiha, a su mente llegan los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido en aquella noche hace dos meses exactamente. —¿Recuerdas esa carta?

—Claro que sí. —Sasuke responde intrigado por el repentino tema de conversación.

—Bueno, esa carta es idéntica a una que Hanabi me dio, una que según ella me ayudaría a conquistar a Naruto. —Hinata mira a Sasuke con reproche, este queda inmóvil ante el comentario y de pronto Hinata empieza a reír. Nervioso Sasuke ríe también.

—Ella te quiere mucho. —Sasuke comenta con melancolía mientras abraza a Hinata, ella sujeta su mano. —Solo quería ayudar, y en cierta forma lo hizo.

—Lo sé, por eso es que te di otra oportunidad. —Sasuke la mira confundido. —Ella me animo a salir a buscarte esa misma noche, pero no me atreví a volver al cine, así que decidí ocultarme en nuestro árbol y ahí me di cuenta de que te amaba, de que en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era tu presencia y de pronto apareciste. —Sasuke la mira con ternura y la besa.

—Creo que le debemos todo a ella ¿cierto?

—Si, por eso debemos apoyarla nosotros también. —Ante las palabras de Hinata Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, se sonríen y continúan caminando hacia donde se encuentra la pequeña Hanabi.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos! —A unos escasos pasos de distancia, Hanabi brinca y agita sus manos para no pasar desapercibida, cosa que evidentemente es imposible cuando son las únicas personas en aquel rincón.

—¡Oye pero…! —Hinata se cubre la boca.

—¡Este es tu novio! —Naruto apunta con el dedo sorprendido.

—Pero… Eso no está bien, él no puede ser tu novio… —Sakura se dirige a la pequeña quien se aferra al brazo de su acompañante.

—Vaya, vaya, sí que te lo tenías muy escondido. —Sasuke se dirige hacia el acompañante de la joven, quien permanece inmutable ante la multitud de comentarios.

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, todos miran con interés al joven de lentes oscuros y rostro cubierto, para escuchar sus comentarios y escusas. El joven se encoje en hombros y comienza a caminar hacia el cine.

—Yo no salgo con ella, solo vine por las palomitas. A mis insectos les encantan. —Incrédulos lo miran alejarse, luego voltean a ver a Hanabi quien sonríe con picardía.

—No se preocupen, ya caerá, hoy mismo le entregare una carta explicándole mis sentimientos y seguro que para mañana ya seremos novios. Ustedes no se preocupen, ya lo tengo todo preparado. —Hanabi sale corriendo tras Shino.

Los jóvenes se miran entre sí, de pronto Naruto rompe en risa y los demás le siguen.

Hinata y Sasuke se miran divertidos.

—Creo que debemos dejar que ellos resuelvan sus asuntos y enfocarnos en los nuestros. —Hinata sonríe a Sasuke.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. —Sasuke le responde con otra sonrisa y la besa.

Todos caminan hacia el cine para disfrutar una nueva película, vivir una nueva experiencia como novios y quizá, para presenciar el surgimiento de una nueva pareja de enamorados en Konoha.

Fin.

—***—

Uff… después de meses de demora por fin doy continuación y fin a esta historia. Espero les guste y no olviden dejarme comentarios, me encantaría saber que les pareció.

Nota: el episodio 2 fue reeditado, cambie gran parte de esa escena y la aumente, espero les guste como quedo toda la historia.


End file.
